So sad
by Codawren
Summary: And to think that someone you never seen before made you feel like number one in the world. The way he talked made her body shiver with excitement, the way she laughed brought a happily grin to her face, and the way he talked dirty to her made her whole body melt. He can still feel the tingles some of her words gave him.


_**All I got stuck in my head is Maroon V those heartbreakers, anyways I don't own mortal kombat. Or at least not in this reality, sad maybe Raiden can make a third timeline where I do...**_

 _ **Anyways :) shout out Little-Gem-Magnolia, KynthiaOlympia for inspiring me to do this! Now I'm gonna get Cassie to do a Cage match and post a selfie!**_

 _ **Please review to since I might write another and I don't know if anyone likes this style.**_

 _Man, it's been a long day_

 _Stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway_

 _Wondering if I really tried everything I could_

 _Not knowing if I should try a little harder_

 _Oh, but I'm scared to death_

 _That there may not be another one like this_

 _And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

 _I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

 _The words that you needed so bad_

 _And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

 _The things that you needed to have_

 _I'm so sad, saaad_

 _Man, it's been a long night_

 _Just sitting here, trying not to look back_

 _Still looking at the road we never drove on_

 _And wondering if the one I chose was the right one_

 _Oh, but I'm scared to death_

 _That there may not be another one like this_

 _And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

 _I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

 _The words that you needed so bad_

 _And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

 _The things that you needed to have_

 _I'm so sad, saaad_

 _I'm so sad, so sad_

 _Oh, but I'm scared to death_

 _That there may not be another one like this_

 _And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

 _I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

 _The words that you needed so bad_

 _And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

 _The things that you needed to have_

 _And I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

 _The words that you needed so bad_

 _I'm so sad, so sad_

She called him Johnny.

He chased her around when they were young like crazy. He thought surely she would be insane to refuse him.

Why did this happen? Why did this great bond spark a flame that burned this relationship to ashes? Was it even a real relationship at all? Or was it just another mind game? Did she really love him like she said she did? Or was that just a lie? Was everything she said a lie? Or at least He thought He had a connection with her? They never saw each other, yet they talked almost all the time.

At first Johnny was a little skeptical about long-distance relationships yet when they talked on the phone for the first time, instantly Sonya became more intriguing to him. He wanted to learn more and more about her.

He'd have to admit he was a little egotistical. But he didn't want to say anything stupid that could run her off. But she accepted his flaws and differences and did the same to her. At least, he thought she did. But why? Why did she leave on short notice? Johnny knew something was amiss because of the lack of communication between them.

Sonya told him that if They were to find someone else they'd tell each other knowing that regardless they would understand and work something out.

But Sonya broke Johnny's heart. In seconds, they were in a courtroom getting a divorce and a custody order. And in that split second the romance was gone.

Out of each other's life forever. It's funny how someone can cut your string off so quickly. Even funnier if you didn't know why they did. Could've at least told him why she pulled away.

Maybe if He did get into another situation like this one He'd know what to do next time. But that will have to wait. He have to recover from her first.

And to think that someone you never seen before made you feel like number one in the world. The way he talked made her body shiver with excitement, the way she laughed brought a happily grin to her face, and the way he talked dirty to her made her whole body melt. He can still feel the tingles some of her words gave him.

He stared down into the amber liquid. "You left me." he whispered wearily. "It had always been me walking away and now, it was you walking away before I could." He placed his glass back on the table. Johnny ran a shaky hand through his hair.

His eyes fell upon a letter. He did not dare to read it yet. He winced a little at what might be written inside. Drinking up the last bit of this sweet but spicey liquid in his glass he closed his eyes feeling it burn down his throat.

Reluctantly his hand shifted over the table to fetch the letter. Wearily he picked up the knife to his right. He had put it there half an hour ago, just to sit here, lost in thoughts.

He previously ripped the letter open and read it, The envelope sank to the floor where some dust would curl in the air. No One was around to clean after all.

The words were bleary and unreadable, he might reread it later.

The one word stuck out.

DIVORCE

Whenever they talked that way she became speechless at times because the feelings were just too overwhelming. But now all of that is gone. Johnny have to put those feelings in the past just as she threw hers away. In time he'd know He would soon keep his mind of it. But just remember. You can forget about what someone did, what someone said, but you can never forget about how they made you feel. I mean, what's love without tragedy?

Then came Secretary Blake with the offer he couldn't refuse. A chance to get to see her again, to get close to her again, and Cassie of course. He'd never forget his princess.

She nearly dislocated her jaw because of the drop it had while glaring at him from across the room. He could hear the teeth grinding, and the jaws of the fresh blooded recruits going to be snapped in 'training' hand to hand combat.

He'd remember later that when he walked into his house counted to five, turned around and opened the door there she stood. Pissed off in all her glory.

And that led to this...

She was a brilliant piece of artwork. Each look revealed new and beautiful things that had been missed the last time. The beautiful color if her skin that stood out so perfectly against her tank top, or looked perfect matched with her eye color. She always had that beautiful skin tone, even when she spent so much time in the field , she never looked pale. Her skin was so smooth, only a few scars marring her perfection.

She was light on his chest, as though there was no one there at all but he could feel the warmth that radiated from her and felt like it soaked into his bones. Her hand absently ran over his chest and he wished that there was no clothing between them. He wanted to feel the flesh of her fingers on his skin, feel even closer to her. Her hand moved at a steady pace and he felt his breath fall into sync with her movements.

What was going to happen? It had been a pointless concession to make. Laying here on the bed, her on his chest, he couldn't think about anything other than her. He often found himself musing over her.

She was someone he could never figure out, no matter how hard he tried. He was sure if he could figure her out then the meaning of the world around him would become obvious, that questions like 'why are we here?' wouldn't be quite as complicated.

Sometimes she infuriated his with insubordination and attitude, but only seconds later he could smooth over her bad mood with a couple words and her attitude. Somehow it was impossible to stay mad at him. He was just trying to help and she couldn't fault him. She was breaking rules at this moment, designed just for him, as she rested on his chest, though she couldn't care less.

It wasn't just his attitude, that was one of the many that agrivated her. He had a way with the soldiers that she envied. No matter what company they were from or what gender he could make friends with them. There wasn't a member of the SF that she hadn't been friends with. Maybe Cnl Flagg being the exception...and Jax

He wondered at how strong she must have been to handle so much loss. She'd never leaned on him to deal with any of it. He wasn't sure if she just dealt with it on her own or if she'd been bottling it up for years.

He wished that he could understand the soldiers like Sonya.

Deciding not to bother pretending he could get anything done, he sat up and could feel her hand pull at his chest for a moment, asking him to stay. Despite her silent protest he stood up. He moved over and turned off the alarm clock on the desk before he turned back to her.

He smiled as he found her curled up in the warm spot he had left. Her face was buried in the sheets. He moved over and lay down beside her. Right away she curled up against his chest. His arm wrapped around her and she seemed to fit perfectly.

He still didn't know how someone as great as her had settled for him. She would have slapped him if she'd been able to read those thoughts. She was what kept him human, kept him from being too egotistical.

Well at least until she called him Johnny again


End file.
